Herdeiros da Guerra
by Joy Black
Summary: Uma história baseada no mundo de World of Warcraft. A história fala sobre quatro irmãs sin'dorei, que perderam seus pais em um conflito com a Aliança e agora procuram sobreviver no mundo de Azeroth. Mesmo com seus traumas e medos, elas conhecem o amor, a amizade, mas também tem de encarar o ódio que envolve o mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – A bela e a fera

O vento quente cortava a estrada como se fosse uma navalha. Era difícil manter a montaria no curso certo, já que a todo instante uma nova rajada de poeira dificultava a visão e empurrava-a para a beira da estrada. O sol brilhava impiedoso sobre as planícies desérticas de Durotar, desanimando todos os viajantes que ousavam atravessar aquelas paisagens. Por isso, quando viu os portões de Orgrimmar se erguendo como um gigantesco monumento de aço e ferro no meio daquelas terras alaranjadas, Kassyeh quase chorou de alívio.

A viagem tinha sido mais extenuante que qualquer outra que fizera. Sua falcoztruz, Lola, mal conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo de viagem, também sofrendo os efeitos do calor e das muitas batalhas pelas quais passara. E aninhado em seu colo, tentando não cair da cela a cada golfada do vento, estava seu tigrinho de Hibérnia, Hotch, com certeza o ser que mais sofria com a situação. O coração da elfa sangrenta se apertou. Apesar de também estar ferida e cansada, Kassyeh temia muito mais por Hotch e Lola do que por ela mesma. Por isso, bateu os pés levemente do lado de sua montaria, quase pedindo desculpas por aquele gesto.

\- Só mais um pouquinho Lola... – murmurou para a falcoztruz – Estamos chegando...

Lola soltou um piado como se compreendesse o que sua dona dizia e apressou a cavalgada até os portões de Orgrimmar.

Foi uma alegria imensa ver os mesmos rostos de sempre no portão. Era quase como se sentir em casa. Cumprimentou-os mais animada do que realmente estava e eles responderam com entusiasmo. Com certeza o faziam para animar todo viajante que chegava exausto depois de atravessar a planície.

A cidade estava cheia, como sempre. Cidadãos e soldados se misturavam naquele mar feito de areia e aço, cada um seguindo seu próprio caminho, ainda que a bandeira tremulante da Horda acima de suas cabeças lembrasse a todos que, independente do que cada um queria para si, havia algo muito maior pelo que lutar.

Mas não era naquilo que Kassyeh pensava naquele momento. Saiu da rua principal em busca da sua já conhecida hospedaria, pronta para um descanso bem merecido. Logo que chegou do lado do estabelecimento, uma pequena orquisa correu em sua direção, com um sorriso ansioso na face.

\- Kassyeh! – exclamou ela – Que bom que você voltou!

A menina era pequena e rechonchuda, com os longos cabelos negros trançados ao redor da cabeça. Suas presas eram delicadas e mal apareciam entre os lábios. Kassyeh sabia que ao se tornar uma soldado, aqueles belos e espessos cabelos seriam cortados fora de um jeito que não atrapalhassem a luta. As orquisas eram bem mais práticas que sua raça nesse aspecto.

\- Então Saba, - começou Kassyeh desmontando cuidadosamente com Hotch no colo enquanto passava as rédeas de Lola para a menina – Já entrou na Academia Militar?

\- Sim, sim! – respondeu Saba com empolgação – Eu sou a menorzinha da turma, mas já mostrei muito bem que serei uma grande guerreira! – a menina se impregnou quando falou isso – Eu lido melhor com os lobos que todas as outras!

\- Ah, isso é muito bom. Então vamos fazer assim: eu lhe dou essa moeda de ouro para você cuidar da Lola e, se você caprichar, deixo você cavalgar ela um pouco.

Os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção ao pegar a moeda dourada. Kassyeh sabia muito bem que a maioria dos que paravam ali jogavam poucos cobres ou nenhum para a menina que sempre se esforça para dar o melhor de si pelos animais que guardava. Com aquela moeda de ouro, Saba poderia comprar um equipamento melhor que suas rivais, quando chegasse a hora. E apesar de adorar dizer que seria guerreira, todos sabiam que a empatia que sentia pelos animais acabaria direcionando a pequena para a profissão de caçadora.

\- Muito, muito obrigada Kassyeh! – gritou Saba em sua vozinha aguda – Vou tratar da Lola melhor do que trataria a montaria do Grito Infernal! Vou dar água, comida e limpar todas as penas dela!

\- Confio em você, Saba! – disse rindo enquanto a menina desaparecia em direção ao estábulo da hospedaria, onde ficavam as montarias dos viajantes.

Sabendo que Lola estava em ótimas e pequenas mãos, entrou na hospedaria.

Gryshka, a estalajadeira, estava logo no começo da hospedaria, varrendo vários cacos de vidro que se espalhavam pelo chão. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Kassyeh quando esta entrou.

\- Olá querida. – disse Gryshka – O mesmo quarto de sempre?

\- Sim, claro! – respondeu mais depressa que o normal, já sonhando com uma cama. A estalajadeira riu.

\- Imagino que Saba já esteja com Lola... – comentou a orquisa enquanto procurava uma chave dentro do avental.

\- Está. A propósito, sua filha está cada dia mais forte! – se fosse em sua cidade natal, Luaprata, o melhor elogio para uma menina élfica seria primorosa ou encantadora. Entre os orcs, porém, era muito mais elogioso dizer que seus filhos eram fortes ou robustos. Um detalhe que ela aprendeu de uma forma não muito agradável anos atrás.

\- Obrigada. – agradeceu a mãe orgulhosa – Aqui está sua chave. E não esqueça a bebida!

Ela pegou a chave, murmurou um agradecimento e foi logo em direção a Morag. O taberneiro, marido de Gryshka e pai de Saba, não precisou perguntar nada. Encheu um copo com um líquido transparente e de cheiro forte e serviu para Kassyeh. A elfa não pensou duas vezes, e entornou o líquido tentando não derramar nada nem fazer careta. Seria uma ofensa. Depois que a bebida desceu rasgando pela garganta, ela agradeceu timidamente e recebeu um sorriso discreto do taberneiro. Era outro costume que ela aprendera em suas idas a Orgrimmar: em todas as hospedarias eles lhe davam aquela bebida logo na chegada. Diziam os orcs que era para relaxar o corpo e ajudar a descansar.

Claro que na pequena elfa aquilo funcionava como um porrete na cabeça.

Quando chegou ao quarto, já quase não se aguentava em pé. O cansaço, as feridas e a bebida já estavam lhe colocando no limite. Porém, ainda teve tempo suficiente de acomodar Hotch numa das cadeiras do quarto, pendurar sua capa no aparador da porta e tirar as botas. Depois disso, caiu na cama, e sem nem mudar de roupa, embarcou num sono profundo.

Acordou muito tempo depois, com Hotch lambendo seu rosto vigorosamente enquanto os primeiros raios da manhã entravam pelas frestas da janela.

\- Já acordei, já acordei... – murmurou ainda zonza de sono e afastou o animalzinho de seu rosto – Sei que você está com fome...

Contente por ter acordado sua dona, Hotch ficou placidamente esperando enquanto Kassyeh pegava sua mochila e revirava em busca do petisco preferido dele.

\- Aqui – disse tirando um pedaço de queijo e jogando-o para Hotch – Se acalme com isso enquanto tomo banho. Depois comemos mais.

Hotch deu um rugido de aprovação e atacou o queijo. Dirigindo-se ao banheiro, Kassyeh foi tirando a roupa pensando que deveria ter tirado aquele vestido rasgado e sujo de sangue e poeira antes de deitar. Agradecia imensamente a ideia genial que Gryshka tivera em sua hospedaria: providenciar banheiros privados e colocar mimos para todas as raças que passavam pela cidade. Ao lado de uma perfumada loção de banho élfica, havia uma barra verde-esmeralda muito apreciado pelos orcs, um escovão com cerdas bem duras trazidas direto do Penhasco do Trovão, um frasco cheio de ervas que os trolls adoravam e um frasco com um líquido escuro que ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas que os goblins diziam que não viviam sem.

\- Acho que os Renegados não são chegados a água... – ponderou pegando a loção de banho.

Os goblins haviam feito muitas mudanças em Orgrimmar e uma delas era o incrível sistema de abastecimento de água que a cidade agora possuía. Antes, dizia Gryshka, era necessário encher e secar banheiras para os hóspedes. Agora, bastava mexer em uma alavanca que chamavam de torneira e a água jorrava em abundância. Em Luaprata era diferente: a água jorrava através das torneiras por magia. Bastava passar a mão no globo de luz e a banheira se enchia imediatamente.

Mas a diferença pouco lhe importava, estava feliz por se ver livre dos resquícios de sua viagem. Embaixo da água que caia como chuva de verão, Kassyeh esfregou o corpo vigorosamente notando que as áreas roxas de sua pele já clareavam. Isso era ótimo, porque a última coisa que queria era que ele se preocupasse.

Será que ele chegaria logo?

Suspirando, terminou seu banho, enrolou-se na toalha felpuda com o nome 'para elfos' e voltou ao quarto.

Não imaginava o que a esperava por lá.

\- Ora, ora, quem eu encontro aqui...

Kassyeh pulou de susto, mas reconhecia muito bem aquela voz.

Outra elfa sangrenta estava sentada displicentemente em uma cadeira próxima a mesa onde estavam as coisas de Kassyeh. Ela vestia um corselete de couro de cor púrpura com um longo decote e calças, também de couro, trançadas da cintura até o pé que deixavam entrever mais do que muitos achariam apropriado. Um arco longo e uma aljava de flechas pousavam ao lado de um estranho animal, que parecia a mistura de um lagarto com um bode e um escorpião, totalmente branco e que brincava alegremente com Hotch. A elfa se levantou.

\- Luxuriah! – gritou Kassyeh antes de se lançar nos braços da irmã.

O abraço foi mais apertado do que Kassyeh lembrava. Sua irmã com certeza estava muito mais forte do que a última vez que se viram, em Luaprata. Estava muito mais bonita também. Apesar de serem bem parecidas com o mesmo rosto e cor de cabelo, Luxuriah tinha a pele num tom mais escuro que o seu, um corpo bem mais voluptuoso e que fazia jus ao nome que recebera dos pais.

\- Você está esquelética. – disse Luxuriah depois de largar a irmã e analisá-la atentamente – Espero que não esteja pulando refeições.

\- Ah... – Kassyeh corou e se sentiu envergonhada – Às vezes a viagem não permite... Você sabe...

Luxuriah a encarou com aquele olhar penetrante que fazia Kassyeh se sentir a elfa mais culpada de Azeroth. Como irmã mais velha, Luxuriah sempre fizera questão de cuidar das irmãs mais novas com um zelo que nem mesmo uma mãe taurena teria. E sabia meter medo melhor que muito Renegado que existia por aí.

\- Você não deve descuidar de sua alimentação. – disse Luxuriah em tom firme e se dirigindo para o vestido que a irmã deixara no chão do quarto – Nem com seus equipamentos. Kassyeh! – exclamou depois de dar uma olhada melhor – Isso está um lixo! Como você sobreviveu?!

\- Não está tão mal assim... – disse na defensiva, mas sabia que a irmã tinha razão.

Suas vestes não passavam por um conserto há muito tempo e as costuras já soltavam. Estava tão deteriorado que se podiam ver os raios fracos de magia passando de um fio para o outro. Seu cajado também não estava num estado bom. A lua prateada que sempre fora brilhante estava piscando sem energia, e um dos adornos já caíra. Suas botas e luvas estavam em frangalhos. A capa praticamente não existia mais e o cinto estava com a fivela precariamente pendurada ao tecido.

\- Por que não consertou logo? – inquiriu Luxuriah com a preocupação estampada na face.

\- Queria chegar logo aqui. – respondeu sem pensar e se arrependeu sinceramente depois.

Luxuriah franziu o rosto.

\- Ah, claro! Tinha que ser culpa dele! – esbravejou assustando seu ajudante lagarto e Hotch, que correu para debaixo da cama.

\- Claro que não! – retrucou Kassyeh fervorosamente – Eu queria descansar e evitei qualquer conflito quando meus equipamentos ficaram ruins!

Desejava ardentemente que a irmã se convencesse, mas não foi o que ocorreu.

\- Então porque aqui? – continuou a outra segurando a roupa da irmã como se fosse ela a culpada de tudo – Por que não voltou a Luaprata?!

\- Eu gosto daqui!

Para sua surpresa a irmã caiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Kassyeh! Eu te conheço! Eu praticamente te criei! Eu sei que você está aqui esperando por ele!

Kassyeh sentiu o rosto corar. Ambas sabiam que aquela era, pelo menos, uma parte da verdade.

\- E se for? – falou em voz de desafio – Qual o problema?!

\- Ele é um orc! – exclamou a outra com o rosto em fúria.

Kassyeh se ressentiu pela forma como Luxuriah dissera aquela frase. Parecia estar se referindo a um monstro, ou pior, a um humano. Era como se tivesse cometendo o maior crime do mundo. Mas não era assim. Ele poderia ser um orc, mas era uma das melhores criaturas que Kassyeh já conhecera na vida. E se apaixonar por ele nunca estivera em seus planos. Quem imaginaria que aquela pequena elfa, quieta, que passava dias e dias lendo os livros de magia e treinando em meio às moreias de mana iria se interessar por um imenso orc guerreiro? E mais improvável ainda, qual a chance de ele também se interessar por alguém tão diferente? E mesmo assim acontecera. E por isso nunca gostara da forma como ele era visto por sua irmã.

\- Luxuriah... – disse mantendo a voz calma – Você tem que aceitar isso. Eu não vou desistir dele. É a mesma coisa sempre, mas entenda que não desisti antes, e não desistirei agora.

A elfa comprimiu os lábios, descontente com o que ouvira. Só que não pretendia se conformar.

\- Que tipo de futuro vocês tem hein? – inquiriu - Casar e ter filhos? – completou com tom de zombaria.

Foi um golpe baixo. Luxuriah sabia que o sonho de Kassyeh sempre fora ter muitos bebês, tantos quanto fosse possível. Amava crianças. Tocar naquele ponto a deixou irritada.

Durante um breve momento, Kassyeh ficou em silêncio. Por um momento, Luxuriah pensou que depois desses anos conseguira chegar ao ponto crucial para sua irmã. Sempre evitara tocar naquele ponto, mas agora era diferente. Precisava levá-la de volta a Luaprata.

Por fim, Kassyeh falou com a voz impregnada de toda a candura que a elfa possuía:

\- Eu não me importo com isso. – admitiu por fim - Não me importo. Só quero ficar com ele.

Estava muito mais grave do que a caçadora supunha. E riu desdenhosamente do que acabara de ouvir.

\- E por isso você entrou nessa vida não é? – continuou - Enfrenta perigos, atravessa o oceano, bate de frente com a Aliança, para quê? Por que ele enfiou isso em sua cabeça!

Foi a vez de Kassyeh rir.

\- Claro, como se você nunca tivesse feito nada perigoso!

\- É diferente Kassyeh! – disse exasperada - Eu faço isso por você e pelas meninas! Vocês não precisam sair pelo mundo correndo perigo! Você deveria ficar em Luaprata! Lá é o seu lugar! Lá é seguro!

Sem acreditar no que ouvia, Kassyeh encarou a irmã antes de falar suavemente:

\- Você melhor que ninguém deveria saber que Luaprata não é tão segura assim.

Houve um momento de um silêncio pesado e profundo. Kassyeh sabia que tinha passado dos limites, sabia que o que dissera causara uma dor enorme no peito da irmã. Enquanto o remorso corroia seu coração, viu Luxuriah dobrar cuidadosamente seu vestido e por numa de suas mochilas. Ela não a olhou quando falou com a voz baixa, porém firme:

\- Estarei lhe esperando lá embaixo.

E saiu.

Kassyeh sentou na cama e deixou que as lágrimas lavassem seu rosto. Não deveria ter dito aquilo. Sabia o quanto tudo machucava Luxuriah. Sua raiva nunca poderia ser motivo para magoar a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo. A irmã fora seu mundo e o das irmãzinhas menores desde sempre e sabia que tudo que ela dizia era pensando em seu bem, ainda que exagerasse. Por isso, vestiu-se rapidamente com um de seus vestidos de linho simples, calçou uma sandália de couro confortável, pegou todos seus equipamentos e, chamando Hotch, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao andar de baixo.

A irmã estava muito bem sentada na esteira no chão, do lado oposto a um tauren visivelmente embriagado. Quando o tauren começou a fazer propostas para lá de indecentes a Luxuriah, o estalajadeiro o colocou para fora a pontapés. O motivo da expulsão não era sua hóspede, que não parecia ter notado a existência do tauren em questão, mas da menina orquisa que brincava alegremente com o lagarto de Luxuriah.

\- Oi Kassyeh! – exclamou Saba – Viu aquele tauren boca-suja? Minha mãe disse que se eu repetisse uma palavra só daquelas, ela me mandava pra Ventobravo!

\- Nossa, então é melhor ficar de boca fechada! – exclamou Kassyeh fingindo medo.

\- Sim, sim! Nunca falarei nada daquilo! – e vendo por cima do ombro que a mãe não estava prestando atenção, murmurou – Mas que foi engraçado, foi!

As duas caíram na risada enquanto Kassyeh se sentava em frente à irmã, na esteira de palha e se acomodava na mesa pequena. Luxuriah bebia uma taça de vinho e parecia mais interessada em seus dedos que na presença da outra.

\- Desculpa... – murmurou Kassyeh depois de um instante de silêncio – Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo.

\- Tudo bem. – respondeu a outra. – Também não deveria ter falado dos bebês. Talvez você tenha elfinhos-orc no futuro. – disse irônica – Uma nova raça em Azeroth.

Kassyeh tentou encará-la, mas a irmã ainda olhava para os dedos.

\- Você está com raiva de mim.

\- Não, não estou.

\- Está! – insistiu Kassyeh.

Luxuriah finalmente a encarou. E o que ela viu não foi raiva, mas uma tristeza que não soube definir muito bem.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca fico com raiva de você. – e revirando os olhos acrescentou – Fico com raiva daquele orc!

Kassyeh suspirou. Voltaram ao velho ponto de sempre.

\- Você não gosta de orcs, Luxuriah? – perguntou Saba que estivera vendo a cena.

\- Claro que gosto! – respondeu Luxuriah rapidamente dando um belo sorriso pra menina – Não gosto de um orc específico.

\- Sei de quem. – Saba soltou uma risadinha - O namorado da Kassyeh!

Não teve como conter a risada diante do comentário da menina. A forma que ela falara tinha sido tão engraçada, que todo o clima tenso se dispersou. Era praticamente impossível ficar com raiva perto de Saba e Kassyeh agradecia muito a presença da menina que visivelmente relaxava Luxuriah.

\- Não incomode as hóspedes Saba! – ralhou Gryshka servindo duas tigelas fumegantes de um cozido com um cheiro apetitoso à mesa das elfas – Elas estão com fome e querem comer em paz!

\- Tudo bem Gryshka. – disse Kassyeh sorrindo – Adoramos Saba. Ela pode ficar.

Saba abriu um sorriso imenso, mas a mãe foi irredutível.

\- Vá por água pros animais! – ordenou acrescentando um prato cheio de pães à mesa.

Resmungando, Saba se retirou da hospedaria. Luxuriah fez um gesto para seu lagarto ir junto e ele obedeceu rapidamente. Aparentemente o bicho também adorava a pequena orquisa. Hotch até iria também, se não estivesse mais interessado no prato de sua dona que tentava alcançar com as patinhas em cima da mesa.

\- Calma! – ralhou com Hotch – Eu ponho pra você!

Abriu um dos pães e pôs bastante cozinho e serviu ao animalzinho. Quando voltou a atenção para sua irmã, viu que ela olhava a tigela com uma expressão estranha, como se ponderasse se deveria comer ou não.

\- Qual o problema? – perguntou Kassyeh pegando outro pão.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para a refeição.

\- Cozido de javali. – respondeu a outra.

Luxuriah fez uma careta.

\- Ah Luxuriah! É bom! Leva javali, ovo de pinote e creme de leite de zevra. Tem folha-prata e erva telúrica e também pimenta-do-mato. É uma delícia! Prove! Sabia que o próprio Grito Infernal vem comer às vezes aqui só pra provar desse prato?

A outra parecia não se convencer.

\- E esse pão? – disse pegando um pão – É escuro...

\- Trigo selvagem. – informou Kassyeh – Muito saudável. Vem lá da terra dos taurens.

\- Você parece bem inteirada da comida daqui. – alfinetou Luxuriah.

\- Porque diferente de certos elfos eu consigo comer coisas além de pão de centeio-lunar e néctar doce. – devolveu Kassyeh.

Elas riram. Era bom estar juntas de novo. A discussão de instantes atrás já parecia esquecida.

\- Certo, certo, vou experimentar. – decidiu Luxuriah – Cadê a colher?

Kassyeh balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

\- Irmã, você já viajou bem mais que eu e não aprendeu os costumes dos outros povos da Horda? Os orcs não usam talheres. Eles comem com as mãos ou usam o pão. Veja.

Pegou um pedaço de pão e mergulhou na tigela. Trouxe uma boa quantidade de carne e verduras junta ao pão e comeu graciosamente. Vendo que não tinha jeito, Luxuriah seguiu a irmã. Comeram alguns momentos em silêncio, enquanto matavam a fome mais imediata e Kassyeh percebeu que a irmã não reclamou um só momento da comida.

\- Está bom? – perguntou.

\- Comestível. – retrucou a outra.

Ou seja, na cabeça da elfa caçadora a comida estava ótima, mas como era feita em Orgrimmar, cidade que no momento Luxuriah odiava por ser a terra natal do orc que em sua concepção tirara a irmã da segurança do lar, não iria admitir que tinha gostado, mesmo que fosse a melhor coisa que já provara na vida.

Sabendo que tinha que começar uma conversa leve para tirar o foco dos motivos de sua estadia na capital da Horda, Kassyeh perguntou sobre algo que deixava ambas felizes.

\- E as meninas? – quis saber ansiosa – Como estão?

Elas tinham duas irmãs mais novas. Na ordem de nascimento Luxuriah e Kassyeh eram mais velhas, com poucos anos de diferença entre as duas. Depois, vinham Ashrial e Karensky, respectivamente. Enquanto as mais velhas tinham traços mais perecidos com o pai, com os cabelos escuros, as meninas mais novas tinham os cabelos loiros da mãe. Ashrial adorava caçar com Luxuriah, e tinha uma habilidade muito boa com o arco, enquanto Karensky sempre se identificara mais com Kassyeh, no amor pelos livros e pelo herborismo. Sentia muita falta de ambas e lembrava que tinha prometido à caçula levá-la na Feira de Negraluna assim que ela tivesse idade suficiente de viajar.

\- Ashrial saiu de casa. – respondeu Luxuriah secamente.

O susto foi tão grande que Kassyeh deixou seu pedaço de pão com cozido cair no chão que logo foi abocanhado por Hotch. O tigrinho já devorara sua porção, mas não parecia satisfeito.

\- E você deixou? – perguntou chocada.

Luxuriah lançou um daqueles seus olhares penetrantes.

\- Depois que ela viu você saindo, que moral eu tinha para impedir?

\- Ei, ei! – protestou – A culpa não é minha! Eu nunca incentivei nada! Caso você não lembre, quem a ensinou a atirar com o arco foi você! E Ash sempre disse que iria antes mesmo de eu ter essa ideia!

\- Mas quando eu tentei impedir, ela citou você! – e afinando a voz imitou – "Se Kass foi, eu vou também!".

Não pode evitar sentir um pouco de orgulho. Sempre soubera da vontade de Ashrial em sair pelo mundo e viver as mesmas aventuras que Luxuriah chegava contando. Sabia que seu momento de rebeldia quando saíra de Luaprata facilitou a saída da outra, mas não deixava de compartilhar a preocupação da primogênita pelo bem-estar da menor.

\- Onde ela está agora? – quis saber.

\- Terra Fantasma. – respondeu Luxuriah franzindo o cenho – Está aprimorando a pontaria e ajudando a acabar com aquela mácula em nossas terras.

O Flagelo ainda afligia os elfos sangrentos e todo cuidado era pouco para que os mortos-vivos não entrassem em suas terras.

\- Bem, pelo menos Karen não ficou totalmente sozinha. Com quem ela fica quando Ash não está lá?

\- No templo. A sacerdotisa está dando aulas a ela.

Agora o mau humor de Luxuriah estava muito bem explicado. As irmãs que ela passara a vida protegendo estavam abrindo suas asas e voando. Aquilo a deixava desnorteada. Com certeza esse fora o motivo dela estar em Orgrimmar. Se não podia protegê-la, pelo menos se certificaria que estava bem. Kassyeh sentiu-se mal por estar causando aquela tristeza e sabia que as irmãs menores também o sentiam. Por isso, pegou a mão da irmã e apertou forte, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, como se quisesse se certificar que ela entendesse seu amor.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem Lux. – disse suavemente – Sei que não era isso que você queria para nós, mas entenda. Queremos ser um pouco como você é, e como papai e mamãe foram.

Por um momento Kassyeh pensou ter visto lágrimas se formando nos olhos da outra, mas Luxuriah recuperou sua compostura no mesmo instante.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse retirando a mão – Mas ainda acho Tewdric uma péssima escolha para você!

Durante três dias Kassyeh apresentou Orgrimmar para a irmã. Luxuriah era uma aventureira muito mais experiente que ela, mas conhecia muito mais os Reinos do Leste que Kalimdor. Em Orgrimmar só estivera antes uma única vez e fora de passagem. Mesmo assim, todos pareciam conhecê-la. Como saíra de casa cedo para sustentar as irmãs, Luxuriah já possuía uma fama consideravelmente alta na Horda. Já tinha lutado até mesmo ao lado de Thrall e também de Garrosh Grito Infernal, apesar de não gostar de gabar-se disso.

Por isso, as andanças pela capital rendiam a Kassyeh muitos momentos engraçados ao ver conhecidos de sua irmã cumprimentá-la alegremente por, além de ser uma lenda, ser cunhada de outra. Tewdric tinha uma fama tão grande quanto a de Luxuriah e isso a deixava irritada. Não pelo reconhecimento que ele tinha, mas pelo fato de todos se referirem a Kassyeh como namorada dele.

\- Fama é pré-requisito para ser membro da família? – gracejara um elfo sangrento conhecido de ambas que aportara por lá dois dias depois de Luxuriah – Em Luaprata só se fala de Tewdric, o orc famoso namorado da Kassyeh.

\- Cala a boca agora... – sibilou Luxuriah – Se não quiser ficar sem língua.

Depois disso ele não aparecera mais na frente delas.

As andanças pela cidade também rendera muita negociação com os goblins. O estado dos equipamentos de Kassyeh os horrorizava e eles exigiam um preço absurdo pelo conserto. Depois de visitar mais de cinco estabelecimentos diferentes, conseguiram um preço que acharam justo pelo serviço.

\- Depois dessa nunca mais deixo isso acontecer... – murmurou Kassyeh desolada.

Luxuriah limitou-se a dar um sorriso do tipo 'eu sempre tenho razão'.

No final dos três dias, vendo que a irmã estava realmente bem e decidida a ficar por ali, Luxuriah deu de ombros.

\- Tenho que ir. – disse afinal – Mas volto logo. Tenho umas coisas para resolver no Penhasco do Trovão.

\- Que coisas? – quis saber a outra.

\- Coisas que me pediram sigilo. – respondeu enigmática – Volto em alguns dias. E depois mocinha, te levo para passar uns dias em casa. As meninas estão com saudades e elas devem ser mais importantes que aquele orc!

Kassyeh riu.

\- Está certo, quando você voltar, vou passar uns dias em casa.

Satisfeita, Luxuriah deu um beijo na testa da irmã, montou em sua mantícora e acenou para Saba antes de levantar voo.

Apesar de saber que a irmã estava indo para um lugar amigo, Kassyeh não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração. Alguma coisa na expressão de Luxuriah lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Sabia muito bem que não era qualquer missão que tirava aquela elfa de Luaprata, principalmente agora que Ash estava na Terra Fantasma. Devia ser algo muito forte para que ela deixasse Karen aos cuidados da sacerdotisa e cruzado o oceano. E esse motivo não era somente Kassyeh.

Essa preocupação continuou nos dias seguintes. Enquanto perambulava pela capital, Kassyeh se perguntava o porquê da demora de Tewdric. Tinha enviado uma mensagem para ele dizendo quando estaria ali, e a resposta que obtivera é que ele não demoraria muito. Mesmo que já tivesse esperado muito mais tempo por ele antes desta vez, talvez por causa da visita da irmã, a espera estava muito mais angustiante.

Tentou se distrair levando Saba para passear sempre que podia, negociava as ervas que colhera no caminho e as poções que conseguira preparar com os recursos escassos de cada região pela qual passara. Admirava os itens de elite que resplandeciam nas vitrines goblinas e pensava quando iria vesti-las. Não seria uma má ideia comprar alguns equipamentos novos, ainda que não pudesse usar aqueles que brilhavam maravilhosamente, pois o goblin que ficara encarregado de consertar os seus lhe disse com a voz estridente:

\- Claro que ainda não estão prontos! – sua voz também era impaciente – Você viu o estrago que fez neles mocinha? Você devia ser presa por isso!

\- Não há realmente nenhuma previsão de quando eles ficaram prontos? – perguntou chorosa.

\- Não! E nem haverá enquanto você vier aqui atrapalhar meu trabalho! Agora vai! Vai! – mandou sacudindo os enormes braços em direção à porta.

Saiu desolada da loja com Hotch em seus calcanhares. Parecia que tudo estava dando errado para ela. Caminhou tristemente pelas ruas descendo em direção à hospedaria, pensando que deveria se deitar na cama e continuar esperando. Aquilo a deixava muito irritada! Para completar o dia estava excepcionalmente quente, mesmo para os padrões do deserto de Durotar. Apesar do vestido branco de linho com alças finas que usava, tinha a impressão que iria torrar se ficasse um pouco mais de tempo ao ar livre.

Quando apressou o passo, sentiu o vento se tornar um pouco mais forte que antes. Por um momento se sentiu aliviada com o frescor, até que o vento se tornou em um turbilhão de poeira bem a sua frente. Assustada, deu dois passos em direção a uma parede e procurou um lugar para segurar. Se fosse realmente um redemoinho, estaria com problemas. Mas o vento foi ficando mais fraco, até que o barulho de patas aterrissando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Logo que a poeira baixou, viu a besta dourada com grandes chifres baixar as asas e se inclinar para frente. Seu coração acelerou.

Tewdric chegara.

Os guardas olharam feio para a montaria parada bem no meio da rua estreita. Apesar de não haver nenhuma regra sobre isso, normalmente a guarda desencorajava qualquer pouso no meio de ruas movimentas, incentivando que todo viajante usasse o campo de pouso ou os largos. Mas nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer qualquer coisa ao campeão da Horda.

Um enorme machado foi posto no chão antes do orc descer. Ele era muito maior que qualquer outro orc, mas Kassyeh sempre achara que era muito mais a postura imponente dele que seu tamanho propriamente dito. A armadura negra lhe dava um ar assustador e a expressão sisuda não ajudava a causar uma impressão melhor. Como já tinha visto-o no campo de batalha, sabia muito bem como sua presença afetava qualquer inimigo. Devia ser como ver a morte chegando.

Todavia, quando a viu, ele sorriu. Era o único motivo pelo qual sorria, além das batalhas. Kassyeh não pensou duas vezes. Correu em sua direção e pulou. Ele a segurou no ar pela cintura e a girou, como se fosse uma criança. Rindo alto, ela o abraçou. Tudo que sentira nos dias anteriores sumiu como mágica. Nada mais importava. Ele estava ali.

\- E aí? – falou ele com sua voz rouca – Tudo beleza?

\- Melhor agora. – disse sorrindo ainda pendurada em seu pescoço – Você demorou.

\- Mals pela demora. Muitas coisas pra fazer.

Apesar dos braços fortes de guerreiro, o abraço de Tewdric era gentil. Segurava-a com todo o cuidado, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. Ambos sabiam que ela não quebrava tão fácil, mas Kassyeh gostava da preocupação.

Hotch começou a rugir nos pés do orc pedindo também um pouco de atenção. A contragosto, Tewdric a pôs no chão e acariciou o pequeno tigre, que ronronou em agradecimento.

\- Como você me achou? – perguntou curiosa quando ele pôs o tigre nos braços.

\- Pelo cheiro! – disse ele antes de soltar uma risada como se fosse um grunhido – Seu cheiro é inconfundível.

Kassyeh fez uma careta, mas riu também.

\- Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou chateada.

\- Fique feliz, seu cheiro é o melhor que existe em Azeroth.

Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, Kassyeh passou as mãos pelo cabelo, encabulada. E enquanto ele provocava Hotch, ela notou que havia algo diferente nele. Algo que não se encaixava.

\- Você tem cuidado bem dele. – observou Tewdric ainda brincando com o tigre.

\- Claro. Foi um presente seu. – e como se entendesse, Hotch rugiu, insatisfeito – Eu te amo acima disso Hotch, deixe de ser ciumento. – e continuando sua análise, descobriu o que tinha de errado – Você está bem limpo pra quem acabou de chegar de viagem.

Normalmente ele chegava sujo de areia e suor, com o sangue ainda fresco em seu machado e armadura. Só que naquele dia sua indumentária estava brilhante e reluzente, apesar dos inúmeros arranhões que se via.

Tewdric soltou outra risada/grunhido.

\- Passei em Morag. – disse – Me ajeitei um bocadinho.

Kassyeh se aproximou e cheirou-o.

\- Você passou loção élfica?! – falou surpresa.

Agora era ele quem parecia sem jeito.

\- Achei que você fosse gostar. – disse coçando o pescoço como se a armadura o incomodasse.

\- Bem, prefiro você cheirando a suor e sangue. – disse seriamente.

E era verdade. Às vezes aquilo lhe parecia meio doentio, mas gostava dele como ele era, um guerreiro. Não entendeu muito bem porque ele fizera aquilo, ela nunca reclamara de seu cheiro.

Diante da resposta dela, Tewdric a pegou pela cintura novamente e aplicou um profundo beijo em sua boca. O contato foi tão intenso que a mente da elfa simplesmente apagou. Era como se a magia mais poderosa passasse pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar completamente. Era impressionante o efeito que aquele orc tinha sobre seu corpo.

\- E ainda perguntam porque tô com essa elfa! – disse ele alto, balançando-a pela cintura novamente – Prometo que da próxima vez vou voltar com sangue humano ainda fresco na roupa!

Rindo, Kassyeh deixou que ele a balançasse de um lado para o outro, como se fosse a coisa mais divertida que ele já fizera na vida. E provavelmente ficaria assim por muito tempo se um guarda acanhado não se aproximasse e pedisse com a voz mais delicada que um orc poderia fazer.

\- Senhor Tewdric, sua montaria está atrapalhando o fluxo.

Havia uma fileira enorme de orcs, taurens, goblins querendo passar por aquela rua, mas a montaria dourada parecia não ligar a mínima para qualquer um deles, e continuava bloqueado o acesso. Apesar das reclamações baixinhas e murmúrios que ouviam, sabia que ninguém puxaria briga com aquele guerreiro.

\- Quer ir para outro lugar? – perguntou Tewdric a ela, ignorando o guarda encabulado.

\- Um lugar mais ameno. – pediu Kassyeh.

Pegando-a nos braços, Tewdric a pôs em sua montaria, colocou Hotch em seu colo antes de montar e alçar voo. As ruas de Orgrimmar foram ficando menor, até que eles estavam mais altos que qualquer prédio na cidade. Direcionando a montaria para o sul, o guerreiro a levou para as planícies desérticas de Durotar. Mas aquele lugar inóspito parecia o mais belo, agora que estava com ele. Não sabia ao certo aonde iam, mas pode visualizar o oceano à medida que se aproximavam de um pequeno monte, não muito longe da cidade, com uma frondosa árvore provendo a melhor sombra que Kassyeh já vira na região.

\- Nossa! – exclamou ela quando desceu da montaria e viu o oceano abaixo deles – Que lugar lindo!

\- Descobri esse monte por acaso. – disse ele dando uma tapinha na montaria, que rugiu e se distanciou – Achei que você ia gostar.

Ela tinha adorado. Sentaram ao pé da árvore e ele tirou um embrulho debaixo da capa. Kassyeh deu um gritinho quando viu o que era.

\- Pão de mel! – disse animada pegando a guloseima – Você esteve em Luaprata!

\- Rapidamente. – respondeu pegando um alforje de couro claro, onde Kassyeh sabia muito bem que tinha o melhor vinho que os elfos podiam produzir – Dei uma chegada por lá, entreguei uns bagulhos que o Chefe Guerreiro mandou, e dei uma checada nas suas irmãs. Acho que Luxuriah deve aparecer por aqui nos próximos dias, ela tinha saído quando eu cheguei.

Então ele se preocupara em ter notícias das irmãs para lhe dar. Às vezes Kassyeh não sabia como reagir às coisas que Tewdric fazia. Quando ambos se envolveram pela primeira vez, todos os elfos lhe diziam o quanto aquilo era um erro, e quanto ela iria sofrer com a violência inata daquela raça. Só que não fora assim. Alguns indivíduos, mesmo sendo da mesma facção, gostavam de julgar os orcs como monstros. Poucos davam a chance deles mostrarem que não são assim. As mães também amavam seus filhos com o mesmo furor, os machos protegiam suas famílias com a mesma fúria. A seu ver, a aparência era a única coisa que os diferenciavam. Tinham a mesma alma. Os mesmos sentimentos. E não importam o que dissessem seu pensamento não iria mudar.

Sempre soubera que seria difícil. Os costumes eram diferentes. A forma de mostrar o que sentiam também. Os elfos gostavam de proclamar seu amor com baladas e poemas, recitadas ao pôr do sol, tendo como fundo a bela Floresta do Canto Eterno. E apesar disso, quantas histórias sobre mentiras e desilusões amorosas não ouvira? Quantas colegas suas choraram rios de mágoas ao descobrir que toda a cantoria era falsa? Os orcs não diziam; eles agiam. E teve aprender a ver nos gestos o que ele não lhe dizia com palavras. Como também ele aprendeu que, como elfa, às vezes ela precisava ouvir. E dizer.

\- Obrigada. – disse com a voz embargada – Por ir ver minhas irmãs.

\- Ei! – protestou – Não disse isso pra te ver chorar! – ele sempre se alarmava ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos – Sorria, sorria!

Kassyeh caiu na risada.

\- São lágrimas de alegria. – explicou ela limpando os olhos, pois sabia que aquilo o perturbava.

\- Nunca vou entender isso de sua raça. – resmungou ele, mais calmo ao ver que nenhuma lágrima desceu. – Se você está triste, chore. Se está feliz, ria. É simples!

\- Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – prometeu.

Satisfeito, o orc lhe estendeu o vinho. Kassyeh bebeu com gosto. Era ótimo sentir novamente o gosto da bebida e a suavidade com que ela penetrava no corpo. Era como estar em casa novamente.

\- Delicioso. – disse provando mais um pouco – Luxuriah veio aqui antes de você. Ficou alguns dias e foi resolver uns assuntos lá no Penhasco do Trovão.

\- Nossa, então eu realmente demorei. – raciocinou ele.

\- Demorou. – Kassyeh franziu os olhos, fingindo que estava com raiva – Aposto que não estava com saudade de mim!

Mal terminou a frase e sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura novamente. Tewdric a ergueu e depois a sentou em seu colo, envolvendo o corpo dela em um abraço apertado. O coração da elfa se acelerou da mesma forma que acontecia sempre que o tocava. Não entendia porque ele tinha esse efeito sem eu corpo. Em Luaprata fora inúmeras vezes cortejada, mas nenhum elfo a fizera se sentir daquela forma. Deixou-se ser embalada por ele e sentiu as mãos grandes e calejadas percorrendo seus cabelos.

\- Senti sua falta a cada instante. – disse o guerreiro com a sua voz rouca – E seu cabelo está maior.

Kassyeh riu. Aquilo soara como uma reclamação. Certa vez um ally quase a capturara por causa da enorme trança que ela ostentava outrora. Tewdric precisara cortar o cabelo com uma faca para deixá-la escapar. Desde então, Kassyeh o mantinha curto.

\- Achei que você não fosse perceber. – admitiu com os olhos fechados, pousando o rosto no peito dele.

Tewdric grunhiu descontente.

\- Apenas os humanos não prestam atenção em suas fêmeas.

\- Então... – murmurou ela afastando a cabeça do peito dele e o encarando – Eu sou sua fêmea?

A pergunta aparentemente o deixou aturdido.

\- Sempre foi! – respondeu resoluto – Pensei que isso tinha ficado claro desde sempre! Você não me considera seu macho?

Pelo tom de voz dele, Kassyeh não sabia se ele estava assustado ou revoltado. Talvez ambos. Por isso tratou de acalmá-lo.

\- Sempre te considerei meu. Por isso te dei o sol. – e puxou o cordão que ele mantinha em volta do pescoço, por baixo da armadura.

Os fios eram de prata, por onde passava raios de luz quase imperceptíveis. Um pequeno pingente em formato de sol brilhava levemente. Aquele era o símbolo do enlace em sua raça. E ali havia uma magia suave, porém poderosa. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse a Tewdric, ela sentiria. Como não ele era mago, não fazia sentido ela usar um, pois era um objeto construído com a força arcana do próprio indivíduo.

\- Eu sei o que isso significa. E o uso com orgulho. – disse Tewdric segurando o pingente sol – Queria poder lhe dar algo, mas...

\- Vocês se enlaçam de outra forma. – completou.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam de expectativa. Nunca adentraram naquele assunto. Ele sempre fugia. Kassyeh sabia que não era por não querê-la, era porque não o agradava o que tinha de fazer.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso com você! – exclamou dando vazão aos seus pensamentos.

Ele se levantou e a colocou no chão. Parecia que queria raciocinar sem ter o contato da pele dela para lhe provocar.

\- Por que não? – quis saber Kassyeh – Você me disse que sou sua fêmea!

\- Eu não posso lhe marcar! – disse andando de um lado para o outro e sacudindo os braços - Poderia arrancar sua perna com minhas presas! Eu posso lhe aleijar! Você não entende?

A forma como o orcs demonstravam o seu compromisso nos relacionamentos era bem diferente que os elfos. O macho tinha que marcar sua fêmea. Isso era feito na parte interna da coxa direta da orquisa durante o contato íntimo. Não se podia usar nenhuma poção de cura para fechar o ferimento; a cicatriz deveria permanecer. No máximo, as orquisas usavam um unguento para auxiliar na cicatrização. No orc, a mordida era no peito. Mas como as presas do macho costumavam ser bem maiores, as fêmeas sofriam mais. Em compensação, era um orgulho mostrar a marca por isso logo que assumiam o compromisso, a orquisa passava vários dias usando apenas uma tanga em seus afazeres, tudo para que a marca fosse notada.

Quem lhe contara aquilo era Gryshka. Ela não perguntara se Kassyeh tinha a marca. Parecia conhecer Tewdric muito bem e provavelmente sabia que ele nunca faria aquilo. Kassyeh sabia que ele não queria machucá-la, mas seu desejo de ter as presas dele em sua carne era maior que a cautela.

\- Tewdric... – ela começou com a voz suave.

\- Não! – rugiu ele olhando-a bem – Eu quero você bem. Inteira!

\- E eu quero que você me marque. – disse resoluta - Não me importo de sangrar, de perder a perna, desde que isso mostre a todos que estamos juntos! Só... – a voz dela perdeu a força como se o medo a dominasse por um instante.

\- Só o que? – perguntou o orc na expectativa.

\- Eu precisaria usar aquelas tangas? – indagou temerosa.

O guerreiro parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Você não tem medo das presas? – perguntou ainda incrédulo – E tem medo de usar a tanga?

\- Eu tenho vergonha tá! – se defendeu com as bochechas ficando vermelhas – Eu não gosto de ficar me expondo!

Por um minuto ele não falou nada. Depois, explodiu em gargalhadas. Abraçando-a, Tewdric a beijou na boca e depois desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dela. Kassyeh sentiu um arrepio quando as presas dele roçaram em sue pescoço e imaginou a sensação de tê-las em sua carne. Tremeu e não pode deixar de notar que ansiava por aquela dor. Deixou as mãos dele acariciar seu corpo e apertá-lo. Depois, para sua surpresa, ele a soltou. Tirou sua capa, estendeu no chão antes de pegá-la e deitá-la lá. Kassyeh tinha a impressão que seu coração iria saltar para fora do corpo, tamanha era sua expectativa.

O orc tirou primeiro sua armadura. O peitoral de placas caiu com um estrondo no chão. O cinto que prendia as perneiras foi jogado para o lado, sendo seguida por aquelas.

\- Aqui? – perguntou Kassyeh sentindo a expectativa aumentar a cada momento – E se chegar alguém?

Ele não disse nada. Levantou-se, pegou o machado que tinha deixado junto à árvore e fincou-o ao lado dela.

Não foi necessária nenhuma explicação.

Tewdric pôs inesperadamente a mão embaixo do seu vestido e apertou sua coxa.

\- Eu vou lhe marcar... – murmurou com a voz cheia de desejo – E use seus vestidos. Não quero nenhum outro macho vendo seu corpo, além de mim.

Kassyeh respirou fundo e se preparou para a dor. Mas ele não a mordeu. Puxou sua roupa para cima e tirou seu vestido, colocando-o ao lado do machado. Era estranho estar apenas de roupas de baixo ao céu aberto e claro de Durotar, mas era também muito excitante. Seu guerreiro tirou a camisa e a calça que usava por baixo da armadura e não parecia preocupado em estar completamente nu. Inclinou-se sobre ela pôs a mão em um dos seus seios, o acariciando, antes de puxar seu sutiã com força.

\- Linda... – murmurou antes de beijar seu pescoço novamente.

Estremeceu quando ele passou a língua em sua orelha, subindo pelo queixo e beijando-a novamente. Desejando tocá-lo, Kassyeh o abraçou, passando a mão pelas costas musculosas e firmes, sentindo as cicatrizes que se espalhavam em toda a extensão da pele dele. Havia cicatrizes novas, ela percebeu, mas ele não parecia se importar que as tocasse.

Depois de um tempo, os beijos dele desceram em direção ao seu colo. Beijou seus seios carinhosamente antes de sugá-los com vontade. Gemendo, Kassyeh pôs as mãos na cabeça dele, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo espesso que ele mantinha apenas na parte de trás da nuca, amarrado. Deixou suas mãos se enroscarem naqueles fios enquanto arqueava o corpo diante do contato da boca dele em sua pele sensível. Era bom demais. Quando a boca dele desceu em direção a sua barriga ela gemeu em protesto. Tewdric riu, mas continuou o caminho para baixo, até chegar ao baixo ventre. Com os dentes arrancou a calcinha dela fora, e abriu suas pernas. Kassyeh prendeu a respiração, mas não por muito tempo. Gritou de prazer quando sentiu a língua dele acariciar sua intimidade, enquanto as mãos do guerreiro apertavam suas coxas com desejo.

O mundo estava rodando e Kassyeh não queria que ele parasse de girar. Arqueou os quadris com desejo, querendo mais, querendo-o dentro dela, exigindo que ele a tomasse naquele momento. Que a tornasse sua.

E foi o fez.

A dor foi inesperada. Tewdric enfincara suas presas em sua coxa no momento em que ela atingia o clímax. Dor e prazer se misturaram de uma forma que a elfa não sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro. Sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua pele, enquanto seu orc lambia vigorosamente suas feridas. Ele pressionou os lábios nos furos que deixara na pele branca e sensível, sorvendo o sangue dela até que este estacasse. Depois, urrou alto, um brado que estremeceu tudo a sua volta, um rugido de vitória. Estava satisfeito com seu feito, mas queria mais. Deitou-se novamente em cima do corpo pequeno e a penetrou com fúria.

Era selvagem e era assim que ela gostava. Tewdric arremetia para dentro dela com desejo grunhindo a cada estocada, apertando o corpo de Kassyeh contra o dele. Ambos já conheciam aquela dança prazerosa, e se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, querendo cada vez mais que o contato se tornasse mais e mais profundo. A elfa não se importou com a coxa ferida e enroscou as pernas em volta doa quadris de seu macho. Gemeu quando ele foi mais fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás. O orc entendeu o pedido e sugou avidamente o pescoço de sua fêmea. Gemendo, ela cravou as unhas na pele dele, e desceu as mãos pelas costas dele, abrindo rasgões na pele esverdeada.

De repente, ele parou. Parou por um instante, ainda dento dela e a encarou. Kassyeh ficou confusa, mas logo foi erguida pelos braços fortes. Tewdric sentou a encaixou em seu colo. A elfa gemeu surpresa, sentindo membro dele indo ainda mais fundo em sua carne. Agora, ele a tinha presa em seus braços, e mexia seu quadril de acordo com sua vontade. Kassyeh se agarrou nele, deixando que ela a guiasse, e já estava cega de prazer quando ouviu o murmúrio rouco e grave dele:

\- Me marque. – pediu.

Kassyeh não pensou duas vezes. Com toda força que conseguia reunir, fincou os dentes no peito dele. Tewdric rugiu novamente e aumentou os movimentos dos quadris dela. Kassyeh continuou com os dentes presos a carne dele até sentir o sangue quente encher sua boca. Era estranho, vê-lo sangrando sabendo que ela causara aquilo, mas lhe dava uma sensação de poder inimaginável até então. E foi naquele momento, com o sangue dele se espalhando em sua boca, enquanto seu corpo continuava freneticamente cavalgando no membro dele, que ela atingiu o clímax. Gritou e percebeu que ele também gritara. Foi quando sentiu sendo preenchida novamente por ele, inundada por sua semente, prova de todo o desejo que compartilhavam.

Arfando, Kassyeh se deixou desvanecer nos braços fortes de seu guerreiro, enquanto o riso de triunfo dele ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Não havia mais volta. Estavam irremediavelmente ligados não só por seus sentimentos, mas pelo sangue que gotejava de seus corpos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – Festejos

Antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, Kassyeh sabia o que ia encontrar. Estava deitada ao lado do seu guerreiro, abraçada ao seu corpo nu, ainda sentindo no corpo os efeitos do dia anterior. Estava cansada, dolorida e extremamente satisfeita. O interior de sua coxa latejava, mas a dor maior já havia passado. E nada, nada mesmo, superava aquela sensação de plenitude que sentia.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente e permitiu-se finalmente abrir os olhos. Tewdric já estava acordado e a observava. Tinha a sensação que ele já estava olhando-a a algum tempo, e aquilo lhe dava certo prazer. Ser observada durante o sono é o maior elogio que qualquer elfa poderia ter.

\- Bom dia... – sussurrou preguiçosamente.

\- Dia... – respondeu ele em sua voz grave – Como você está se sentindo?

\- Muito, muito, muito bem! – respondeu animada abraçando-o – Viu, eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem.

\- Você apagou. – revelou com a voz preocupada – Dormiu o caminho todo para cá e não acordou nem quando fiz o curativo.

\- Curativo? – perguntou a elfa antes de levantar o lençol e observar sua perna. Realmente havia um curativo ali, no lugar em que as presas dele foram marcadas – E você? Fez algum curativo no peito?

Tewdric riu de seu comentário, e ela logo entendeu por que. Puxando o lençol percebeu que não precisava. Apesar de profundo, a marca era pequena. Realmente bem diferente das marcas que ficariam nela.

\- É... Não fui muito eficiente... – murmurou ela de repente se sentindo muito desanimada – Ninguém vai ver...

\- Isso não importa. – ele a puxou para cima de seu peito e a abraçou fortemente – Não me importo com que vejam ou não. Me importo de ter você aqui.

Kassyeh lhe presentou como um sorriso maravilhoso e logo em seguida, com um beijo. Não tardou para que se entregassem mais uma vez à paixão selvagem que os acometia cada vez que tocavam um ao outro. E foi esse sentimento que os manteve todo aquele dia trancados no quarto da hospedaria. Apenas uma vez o orc saiu e trouxe algo para que eles comessem. E Kassyeh abriu a porta também uma vez para Hotch brincar fora do quarto. No mais, Orgrimmar não os viu até o dia seguinte.

E só saíram do quarto por um motivo de força maior. Bem maior.

Tewdric tinha trazido café da manhã. Kassyeh tinha acabado de sair do banho, enrolada na toalha quando viu mesa posta e o orc tentando manter o pequeno tigre no chão.

\- Quieto Hotch! Quieto! – grunhia Tewdric colocando o bichano mais uma vez no chão – Parece que nunca viu comida na vida!

Hotch deu um pequeno rugido em protesto.

\- Ele só quer o queijo. – disse Kassyeh se aproximando e pegando um pedaço de queijo antes de lançar ao tigrinho – Você dá e ele fica quieto.

\- Você mimou esse bicho demais. – reclamou antes de olhar para a elfa – Por que tá toda enrolada? – perguntou.

\- Enrolada? – ela olhou para baixo – A toalha? Para me cobrir.

\- Como se eu não tivesse te visto antes. – e se aproximou dela tirando a toalha e jogando na cama – Bem melhor assim.

Kassyeh sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e pôs as mãos institivamente nos seios.

\- Tenho direito a ter um pouco de pudor, não? – reclamou antes de ir para a cama em busca da toalha.

Tewdric foi ao seu encalço.

\- Não comigo.

E antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele a atirou na cama. Surpresa, Kassyeh se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanta energia. Lembrava que uma vez Luxuriah lhe dissera que os elfos não conseguiam um dia todo e ela constantemente reclamava dos namorados. Tewdric não parava de deseja-la desde que chegara a Orgrimmar.

Talvez por fazer essa comparação e não retribuir os beijos com a mesma ênfase, ele tenha parado e olhando-a confuso.

\- Você não quer? – quis saber.

Demorou um pouco para entender do que ele estava falando.

\- Claro que quero! – respondeu apressadamente.

Sim, queria muito. E não entendia porque ele tinha parado.

\- O que foi então? Está doendo?

Ela suspirou irritada.

\- Eu já te disse, a perna ta ótima! – seu tom era mal-humorado, pois precisara repetir a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes desde o dia anterior - Aquela pomada que Gryshka deu é ótima!

\- Não estou falando da coxa. Estou falando... De outras coisas...

Kassyeh tinha certeza que todo o sangue que possuía no corpo subiu para o rosto. Nunca, nunca, sentira tanta vergonha na vida, nem quando ficara sem roupa pela primeira vez na frente dele. Ele realmente estava perguntando aquilo que entendera? Nem mesmo quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez o assunto tinha surgido.

\- Eu entendo, talvez tenha sido um pouco demais pra você, nunca ficamos tanto tempo sozinhos e eu...

\- Estou ótima! – respondeu rapidamente – Na coxa e no resto do corpo. É só que...

\- Que...

\- Eu sei que não devia estar pensando isso nessa hora, mas... Luxuriah me disse que os elfos não têm tanto... Fôlego.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, Tewdric caiu na gargalhada. Kassyeh acabou caindo na risada junto. Afinal era irônico pensar em Luxuriah ressentindo dos namorados enquanto a irmã não tinha do que reclamar de seu orc.

\- Coitada da Luxuriah! – disse ele em meio às gargalhadas – Mas é compreensível... São elfos!

\- Ei! – protestou Kassyeh – É meu povo!

\- Sei que é mais convenhamos... Os machos de seu povo são parecidos demais com as fêmeas.

\- Não, não são! – defendeu.

\- Ah, são sim. – teimou ele – Quando fui a Luaprata pela primeira vez não sabia distinguir o que era elfo e elfa. Até pensei que era um reino de amazonas! – ele continuou rindo apesar da cara feia que Kassyeh lhe destinava – Claro que depois percebi que as fêmeas são muito mais agressivas.

\- Engraçadinho... – zombou ela antes de tentar sair dos braços dele – Não vai ganhar beijo por isso.

\- Ah não! – ele a segurou forte – Desculpe, os elfos são muito, muito ferozes! – e sem aguentar continuou a rir – Menos que as fêmeas, mas são!

Mesmo zangada, Kassyeh não aguentou e começou a rir também. Logo depois deixou que ele a beijasse e logo já queria se entregar novamente. Quando as mãos dele começaram a apertar seus seios, e ele já se insinuava entre suas pernas, alguém bateu na porta vigorosamente.

\- Kassyeh! – era a voz de Gryshka – Sua irmã tá lá embaixo!

Que droga! Luxuriah não podia ter escolhido uma hora pior para chegar.

\- Sua irmã que me desculpe. – murmurou Tewdric em seu ouvido – Mas acho que ela vai ter que esperar...

Duas horas depois Kassyeh descia apressadamente as escadas com Hotch em seus calcanhares. Luxuriah devia estar furiosa, muito furiosa. Devia ter dito não quando ele a seduziu. Também deveria ter dito não quando ele propôs o banho junto. Claro que ele logo estaria pronto, como estava cinco minutos depois de sair do banheiro enquanto ela ainda escovava o cabelo.

\- Sua irmã está lhe esperando. – disse Tewdric divertido enquanto ela andava pelo quarto segurando firmemente a toalha, como se tivesse medo que ela sumisse – Devia se apressar.

\- Haha, engraçadinho. Agora você lembra disso né? – e jogando o pente na mesa concluiu – Vai ter que estar bom assim. Vamos.

\- E você vai de toalha? – perguntou rindo.

\- Ah! – ela exclamou com raiva – Você me faz perder a cabeça!

\- Obrigado.

E foi naquele momento que lembrou.

\- Oh, pelos deuses, meu vestido! Luxuriah vai me matar quando souber que ainda não fui ao goblin! – já estava ouvindo até os gritos de sua irmã em seus ouvidos.

\- Você tem outras. – ele parecia calmo demais – Vista.

Derrotada e já sabendo que teria a cabeça arrancada, caminhou até o armário e o abriu. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um vestido azul decorado com fios de prata reluzente no armário. Atônita, ela tocou no tecido e sentiu vibrações de magia muito mais fortes que do seu vestido velho. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e fechou os olhos saboreando o poder arcano daquela peça. Era simplesmente muito forte.

\- Aquele seu vestido estava um bagaço. – disse Tewdric se levantando da cadeira e pegando o machado – Esse ai vai te proteger melhor. E tem outras tralhas de mago aí também.

Por um momento Kassyeh pensou que ia cair no choro. Mas sabia que ele não entenderia suas lágrimas de felicidade. Por isso, voltou-se para ele e lhe presentou com o maior sorriso que conseguiu formar no rosto.

\- Obrigada... – murmurou esperando que a voz não a traísse – Não precisava se preocupar...

\- Claro que precisa! – cortou ele como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer a maior loucura do mundo – Você é minha fêmea, tenho que cuidar de você mesmo quando estiver longe! E você só iria trocar aqueles lixos quando eles te matassem!

Kassyeh riu.

\- Nossa você falou igual a minha irmã agora!

\- Bem lembrado. Vou descer e tomar uns goró com Lulu até você ficar pronta.

Droga. Ele não esquecera o apelido.

\- Tem certeza? – falou a elfa apreensiva – Ela pode estar mal-humorada...

_ Mal- humorada? Lulu? – ele gargalhou – Nunca! Ela é sempre tão agradável! Vou lá e não demore!

Tewdric saiu carregando o machado nas costas e Kassyeh pensou naquele momento o que Luxuriah diria ao souber que ela era considera 'agradável' entre os orcs. Era óbvio que a conotação era totalmente diferente da que existia em seu povo.

Bem, estava prestes a saber. Com suas vestes novas, ela chegou ao térreo. Esperava que a visão de seus equipamentos a deixasse tão satisfeita que esqueceria seu atraso. Ou o apelido que Tewdric lhe dera.

A maior surpresa do mundo a aguardava. Luxuriah e Tewdric estavam alegres e falantes quando Kassyeh chegou. A elfa se perguntou o quanto sua irmã tinha bebido já àquela hora, e não era nem almoço ainda. Lembrou-se triste da mesa que Tewdric arrumara no quarto e que nem teve tempo de aproveitar. Seu estomago reclamava e decidiu que devia comer algo antes de provar qualquer bebida.

\- Olha quem chegou! – gritou Luxuriah animada por causa do álcool – A minha irmãzinha querida que esse orc fedido roubou!

\- Foi o melhor saque que fiz na vida! – gritou ele em seguida.

E os dois caíram na risada.

Kassyeh não sabia se corria com medo ou agradecia aos deuses por aquele milagre. Ficou com a terceira opção e sentou na esteira ao lado da irmã.

\- Gostei da roupa nova. – disse Luxuriah com a voz alterada pela bebida – Finalmente se livrou daqueles trapos!

\- Tewdric me deu. – disse com a voz mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

Luxuriah fez uma careta.

\- Prefiro você com os trapos! – exclamou antes de começar a rir.

\- Tão engraçada minha cunhada! – disse Tewdric batendo no ombro de Luxuriah tão forte que fez a bebida do copo dela derramar – Sempre com um ótimo senso de humor!

\- Não é senso de humor, eu te odeio mesmo! – retrucou Luxuriah.

Era bem difícil acreditar naquela informação, já que ela foi dita às gargalhadas.

Apesar do maior sonho de Kassyeh sempre foi ver aqueles dois tendo uma relação amigável, soube no momento em que a irmã entornou mais um copo que havia alguma coisa muito errada. Luxuria gostava de beber, era fato, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos dela, na atitude, no semblante, que não estava bem. Aquele não era um porre normal.

\- O que aconteceu Luxuriah? – perguntou preocupada.

\- E precisa acontecer algo pra eu beber? – perguntou na defensiva e enchendo mais um copo.

\- Antes do almoço? Precisa sim.

Luxuriah bateu a garrafa com força na mesa, assustando a irmã.

\- Estou com vontade, só isso. E tenho uma companhia não é orc? – estendeu o copo para Tewdric.

\- Com certeza! – eles brindaram e beberam todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Certo, havia alguma coisa realmente errada.

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa Luxuriah, esta se levantou. Mostrando sinais que a bebida tinha surtido efeito, ela cambaleou em direção à escada.

\- Vou descansar um pouco. – anunciou – Mais tarde nós bebemos mais orc! E chame a guilda! Vamos comemorar!

\- Por minha conta! – concordou Tewdric.

Preocupada que a outra acabasse caindo da escada, Kassyeh fez menção de acompanhar a irmã, mas esta rapidamente se desvencilhou de seus braços.

\- Eu to bem e vou subir sozinha! Fique com seu orc aí! – e contra a vontade de Kassyeh, ela subiu sozinha.

Quando voltou a mesa, Kassyeh percebeu que Tewdric estava anormalmente sério. Diferente de Luxuriah, ele não estava nem um pouco embriagado, e observava o copo em sua mão enquanto sua elfa sentava ao seu lado.

\- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ela. – disse ele em sua voz rouca.

-Ah! – exclamou aliviada – Pensei que era coisa de minha cabeça!

\- Não, não, tem algo incomodando a Lulu. E dessa vez, não sou eu.

\- E ela nunca vai falar o que é. – concluiu Kassyeh.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Tewdric então fez um sinal para Gryshka trazer comida. Quando a orquisa os serviu e deixou-os a sós, o orc fez um gesto para que a elfa chegasse mais perto. Quando estavam lado a lado, ele lhe perguntou com a voz baixa:

\- Foram os humanos não foi?

Kassyeh não respondeu de imediato. Chegou ainda mais perto de Tewdric e encostou a cabeça em seu braço. Detestava a sensação que se instalava em seu peito quando tocava naquele assunto.

\- Foram. Eu não lembro bem, era pequena, mas recordo os gritos, os sons de batalha, o cheiro de sangue no ar... – ela deu uma pausa, como se reunisse coragem - No porão lá de casa só cabia eu e as meninas. Luxuriah ficou para lutar com nossos pais... - as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos inesperadamente e ela engasgou. Tewdric a abraçou forte e ela teve que respirar fundo para continuar - Eu não sei o que houve lá em cima, mas quando tudo acabou papai e mamãe estavam mortos em frente à nossa casa e Luxuriah observava seus corpos com um olhar vazio...

\- E ainda nos chamam de monstros... – grunhiu o orc – Matar os pais de uma garota em sua frente... Luxuriah tem sorte de estar viva...

\- Mas... Isso tem a ver com a bebida dela hoje? – perguntou confusa.

Tewdric baixou ainda mais a voz:

\- Soube que há humanos rondando por Mulgore... E talvez até em Durotar...

O choque perpassou no rosto de Kassyeh.

\- Aqui?! Eles estão aqui?!

\- Ainda não sabemos... Mas pode ser que Luxuriah tenha dado de cara com alguns deles... Soube que houve um conflito, pode ter sido isso...

\- Mas Luxuriah fica feliz quando mata allys! Ela comemora! Mas ela está triste eu sei! Nós perdemos?

\- Não, não, expulsamos os malditos de lá! Mas houve baixas... Ah se eu estivesse lá! – rugiu com ódio - Vou caçá-los aqui como javalis para o abate!

Kassyeh ainda achava que algo mais que um ataque tinha ocasionado o comportamento estranho de sua irmã, mas ficou calada. Iria perguntar a ela mais tarde. Por enquanto, comeu avidamente o almoço, e permitiu que Tewdric a distraísse de suas preocupações. Ele contou piadas, a beijou e repentinamente decidiu que ela precisava de outra mascote. Levantou-se apressadamente, mesmo sobre os protestos de sua fêmea, para conseguir o animalzinho.

\- Hotch anda muito mimado, precisa de um irmãozinho!

E saiu deixando o pequeno tigre mais mal humorado que Luxuriah.

Enquanto esperava Tewdric voltar, Kassyeh bebericava um pouco do néctar doce que tinha acabado de chegar de Luaprata na estalagem. Jogava pedaços de queijo para Hotch que os ignorava, provavelmente pensando no concorrente que estava a caminho. Demorou algum tempo para Kassyeh perceber que estava sendo observada.

Quando levantou a cabeça, com aquela sensação de desconforto, viu um belo elfo sangrento sentado sozinho mesa mais distante da estalagem. Ele tinha cabelos cinza muito cumpridos, e usava uma armadura prateada reluzente. E seu olhar estava fixo nela.

A primeira coisa que pensou era que o elfo provavelmente a conhecia de sua cidade. Só que ele era completamente estranho para Kassyeh. Não lembrava nenhum elfo com aquela coloração de cabelo ou com aquela armadura tão exótica. Então ele provavelmente a estava confundindo com alguém. Satisfeita em ter chegado à conclusão que achou a mais provável, voltou a sua atenção a Hotch que agora tentava estraçalhar a mesa da taverna em sinal de protesto.

\- Hotch! – ralhou – Pare!

\- Kassyeh? – ouviu uma voz a chamando.

Era o elfo. Ele estava em pé ao seu lado, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Como chegara ali tão rápido e sem que ela percebesse?

\- Eu... Te conheço? – perguntou confusa.

\- Não. Mas eu conheço você muito bem. – disse suavemente.

Ele estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas Kassyeh não o cumprimentou. Não o conhecia, mas ele a conhecia? Quem era aquele elfo? E o que queria?

\- É falta de educação recusar um cumprimento. – criticou o elfo, que continuava com a mão estendida.

\- Não preciso cumprimentar quem eu não conheço. – respondeu secamente – Principalmente se essa pessoa sabe sobre mim por algum motivo que desconheço.

Para sua surpresa, o elfo riu.

\- Você realmente parece com Luxuriah. Tão desconfiada quanto.

Surpresa que o elfo conhecesse sua irmã, Kassyeh abriu a boca para perguntar de onde ele era e porque falara de Luxuriah com tanta intimidade. Não estava gostando daquilo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, viu o elfo sumir rapidamente de sua frente e chocar-se com a parede dolorosamente com um enorme orc segurando seu pescoço.

\- O que você está fazendo perto da minha fêmea?! – gritou Tewdric descontrolado.

\- Tewdric! – chamou Kassyeh assustada.

\- Ele lhe incomodou?! – perguntou aos gritos o guerreiro apertando a garganta do elfo – Lhe desrespeitou?!

\- Tewdric! – quem falou naquele momento foi Morag – Na estalagem não!

\- Esse merdinha tava incomodando minha fêmea! – replicou com os olhos em fúria.

\- Ele conhece Luxuriah! – disse Kassyeh rapidamente antes que alguém tivesse a ideia de chamar os guardas – Ele estava falando dela!

Diante da informação, Tewdric soltou o elfo, ainda que relutante. Kassyeh viu que ela falara no melhor momento, pois só naquele momento percebeu que o outro tinha puxado a espada e agora apontava para o orc. Reconheceu aquele tipo de espada. Era inconfundível.

"Ele é um paladino!", pensou assustada. Os paladinos não costumam levar desaforo para Luaprata.

Tewdric percebeu a ameaça e tirou o machado das costas.

\- Só não decepo sua cabeça agora, orc, em respeito à irmã de Luxuriah! - ameaçou o paladino.

\- Como se você fosse conseguir isso, elfo! – rosnou Tewdric.

\- Certo, vocês! Vamos parar com isso! – disse Kassyeh entrando no meio dos dois – Tewdric, ele não me desrespeitou, só foi um pouco indiscreto falando da minha irmã quando eu nem sei quem ele é.

\- Grey. – respondeu o paladino abaixando a espada já que havia uma elfa no caminho do orc – Meu nome é Grey. E sim, conheço Luxuriah. Vim me encontrar com ela.

Tewdric o analisou por um momento antes de baixar o machado. Kassyeh suspirou aliviada, ainda que sentisse a tensão presente no ambiente. Viu pelo canto do olho que Saba tinha se esgueirado do estabulo até ali e agora olhava a cena. Provavelmente estava ansiosa para presenciar um combate.

\- Então... Você veio se encontrar com Luxuriah... – começou Kassyeh cautelosamente – Não podia arriscar que as tensões se elevassem novamente – Ela não mencionou nada sobre isso.

Aquele comentário aparentemente não agradou Grey, que torceu o nariz.

\- Você como irmã dela deveria saber que Luxuriah não é a pessoa mais aberta do mundo.

\- Olhe como fala com minha fêmea elfo! – rosnou Tewdric – Já arranquei cabeças por bem menos que isso!

Grey o ignorou e continuou encarando Kassyeh, que sustentou o olhar.

\- Me diga em que quarto ela estar. – Grey não pediu, praticamente ordenou – Ela vai ter que me receber.

\- Se minha irmã não falou de você nem te disse onde vai ficar, eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela não quer lhe ver! – devolveu Kassyeh cruzando os braços e desafiando abertamente o paladino.

\- Eu irei vê-la. – falou Grey resoluto – Nem que eu tenha que abrir todas as portas desse lugar! – e fez menção de se dirigir às escadas.

Rapidamente Kassyeh bloqueou o caminho de Grey. Não iria deixar aquele desconhecido entrar no quarto de Luxuriah. Já não faria isso normalmente, até porque Luxuriah arrancaria o pescoço de quem lhe acordasse, muito menos permitiria que alguém entrasse enquanto sua irmã estava alcoolizada e possivelmente vulnerável.

\- Desculpe-me senhor Grey, mas você não vai incomodar a minha irmã.

O paladino deu uma risada de desdém.

\- E uma elfa pequena e maga vai me impedir? – zombou.

Um enorme machado passou por entre eles e fincou-se no chão, bem perto de Grey.

\- Que tal um orc grande e guerreiro, elfo?

Eles se encaram por mais tempo que Kassyeh achava seguro. Sabia que se Grey insistisse em subir e ver Luxuriah, Tewdric iria impedi-lo. Primeiro, porque Kassyeh não queria que o elfo visse a irmã. Segundo, porque não tinha ido com a cara do elfo. E terceiro, porque Tewdric gostava de batalhas. Era quase palpável sua expectativa. Queria muito cortar o paladino no meio com seu machado, e sua expressão deixava isso bem claro. Grey também não parecia disposto a desistir, e olhava constantemente por cima do ombro do orc, como se calculasse quanto tempo levaria para chegar no primeiro andar. Quando o conflito parecia inevitável, o improvável aconteceu.

Gryshka apareceu na porta da estalagem, provavelmente alertada por algum cliente que escapara temendo um possível confronto. Kassyeh suspirou aliviada. A orquisa era conhecida por manter sua estalagem em ordem e fazia tempo que não se registava uma briga naquele ambiente.

\- Os dois machos abaixem as armas! – disse ela em uma voz autoritária – Não quero brigas em meu estabelecimento e acredito que a guarda também não vai aprová-la nas ruas. Se querem se matar, façam isso fora dos muros da cidade! – e olhando para Grey, ela completou – E você rapaz, não pode entrar em nenhum quarto da minha estalagem sem ser convidado pelo hóspede. Como Luxuriah não lhe convidou, vaza!

Com certeza Grey não era alguém que costumava ser mandando. Mas também não era burro. Encarou Tewdric e Kassyeh mais uma vez antes de embainhar a espada e se dirigir à porta. Antes de sair, porém disse:

\- Posso não subir, mas ninguém me disse que frequentar o bar era proibido. - e saiu.

Kassyeh colocou a mão no rosto, preocupada. Aquele elfo ia voltar. E tinha a sensação que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

* * *

Tewdric não a largou o resto do dia. Apesar de ter combinado duelos com os amigos pela tarde, ele os cancelou. Não iria permitir que ninguém chegasse perto de sua elfa.

O comportamento dele era esperado, mas Kassyeh não imaginava que nessa intensidade. Sempre soubera que depois de marcar a fêmea, o orc fica muito mais possessivo e ciumento do que normalmente já era. E mesmo para os padrões órquicos, Tewdric era ciumento. E tudo parecia ter aumentado consideravelmente.

Para sua surpresa, Kassyeh não se importava com isso. Na verdade, até gostava. Assim ela ficava menos insegura sobre seu relacionamento. Durante aquele tempo que estavam juntos e que ele nunca havia proposto a marcação, vivia com constante medo que uma orquisa o tomasse. Afinal, era o mais aceitável que ele quisesse alguém de sua raça. Mas diante do ciúme dele e até de sua possessividade, a maga viu que não tinha que se preocupar. Tinha a marca. Ele não iria deixá-la.

O que Kassyeh não sabia era que seus medos eram compartilhados por Tewdric. Ele nunca admitira, e provavelmente nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas tinha um verdadeiro temor de perdê-la. Quando se apaixonara por aquela pequena e frágil criatura, ele se sentiu pela primeira vez na vida um monstro. Claro que não ia dar certo. Ele a mataria na primeira vez que copulassem. E uma elfa tão fabulosamente linda nunca iria olhá-lo de outra forma.

Deveria ter desconfiado que Kassyeh era especial.

Não só ela correspondeu seus sentimentos como se mostrou uma amante muito melhor do que qualquer outra que tivera. Lembrava perfeitamente de rejeitar uma orquisa muito cobiçada em Orgrimmar para ficar com sua pequena elfa. E tinha um medo indescritível que um elfo efeminado e imbecil a tomasse dele. Mesmo assim, não falara da marca. Não queria assustá-la. Não queria feri-la.

Deveria ter desconfiado que Kassyeh era muito mais que especial.

Por causa desse ciúme e medo foi que quase quebrara o pescoço do elfo paladino. E mesmo diante da afirmativa que o interesse dele era em Luxuriah, não gostava de tê-lo sequer perto de Kassyeh. Por isso ficara por perto, todo o dia. E quando a noite chegou e seus companheiros de guilda vieram celebrar o raro momento em que praticamente todos estavam na capital da Horda, sentou-se à mesa mais ao fundo da estalagem, com sua fêmea de um lado e o machado do outro, vestido com sua armadura negra, à espera que o incauto paladino ousasse se aproximar.

Quando a noite caiu, a estalagem já estava com as mesas lotadas. Gryshka andava de um lado para o outro com uma bandeja enorme e cheia de copos e garrafas, se espremendo por entre a multidão de clientes que festejavam o encontro da guilda. No balcão, Morag servia petiscos como costeletas de zevra, javali assado e pedaços de pinote com torradas. Saba estava sentada no balcão, próxima ao pai, bebendo tristemente um copo de néctar doce. Ela reclamara durante muito tempo que queria beber "bebida de orc grande", mas sua mãe a ameaçara mandar para Altaforja se ela não parasse.

Kassyeh ficou extremamente feliz com a presença de amigos que há muito tempo não via. Gardok, um tauren alto e barulhento tocava um instrumento muito estranho, enquanto um renegado cantava músicas incompreensíveis em uma voz gutural. Diziam que iriam se candidatar à banda dos Chefes Taurens. Em sua mesa estava sentado Opiel, um goblin bruxo que era extremamente agradável se comparado aos outros de sua raça. Ele fazia piadas e truques que assustavam Hotch e a nova mascote de Kassyeh um cão-de-magma filhote que recebera o nome de Littleflame. Estava lá também Kayliel um elfo sangrento sacerdote considerado o mais belo de sua raça, mas que alguns fofoqueiros acusavam de ter mantido anos antes um sórdido caso com uma humana. Para completar outro tauren, xamã, chamado Mhuu que era alegre e divertido e sempre a encorajava a empreender novas jornadas.

\- Você já esta forte o suficiente para ir à Nortundria, Kass. – Mhuu adorava chamá-la pelo seu apelido de infância – Os ally ganham cada vez mais espaço. Precisamos de mãos para lutar.

\- Soube que tem ervas muito raras por lá. – disse ela já empolgada com a jornada – Será muito bom ir conferir.

\- E dessa vez, mate os ally. – disse Tewdric seriamente – Não tenha pena.

\- Mas é que às vezes eles não me atacam! – explicou Kassyeh recebendo olhares de censura – Então não acho justo atacar só por atacar!

\- Que tal o fato que eles mataram papai e mamãe?

Luxuriah chegou com a pior expressão que poderia carregar no rosto bonito. A ressaca estava bem clara em sua face, mas nem por isso ela deixou de sentar à mesa, empurrando Opiel para o lado, e encher o copo. Bebeu de um gole só e lançou um olhar reprovador para a irmã.

\- Você nasceu no mundo errado Kassyeh. Uma pessoa boa como você devia ter nascido num mundo pacífico, e não em um mundo de guerra. Só que você não teve essa sorte. – Luxuriah encheu mais um copo – Lute ou vai morrer.

Os membros da mesa se calaram, surpresos com a atitude da elfa. Apesar de constantemente brigar com Kassyeh por seu relacionamento, ela nunca dissera palavras tão duras quanto aquelas.

\- Não fale assim com sua irmã Luxuriah. – disse Mhuu – Kassyeh tem os princípios dela, e eles têm que serem respeitados.

\- Quando ela tiver numa vala, morta, de que vai adiantar os princípios dela? – retrucou.

\- Luxuriah... – começou Mhuu, mas Kassyeh levantou amanhã pedindo para ele parar.

\- Irmã. – começou ela – Sei que você está com raiva...

\- E com ressaca. – completou Luxuriah secando o copo e o enchendo de novo – Muita ressaca.

Kassyeh respirou fundo.

\- Você está com raiva e com ressaca. Isso tem a ver com o elfo chamado Grey?

Luxuriah cuspiu toda a bebida que estava na sua boca em cima de Opiel.

\- Ei! – reclamou o goblin – Que nojo!

A cor fugiu do rosto da caçadora, enquanto ela encarava a irmã boquiaberta.

\- Q-Que? C-Como? – gaguejou ela.

Kassyeh achou estranho, nunca vira sua irmã gaguejando antes. Nem tão pálida, como se tivesse visto o próprio Cataclismo em pessoa.

\- Esse elfo apareceu por aqui hoje. – rosnou Tewdric enraivecido – Abordou Kassyeh. Eu só não quebrei o pescoço dele, porque ela pediu pra eu não quebrar.

\- Deveria ter quebrado! – gritou Luxuriah se levantando – Não acredito que ele teve coragem de aparecer por aqui! E falado com Kassyeh! – e alarmada, perguntou à irmã – O que ele lhe falou? O que ele disse?

Sem entender aquele desespero, a maga respondeu:

\- Ele não disse nada propriamente dito... Deu a entender que sabia sobre mim... E sobre você...

Houve um momento de silêncio, onde ninguém falou na mesa e apenas o barulho do ambiente preencheu aquele espaço.

\- Aquele infeliz! – sibilou Luxuriah - Eu o proibi! Eu disse que ele não viesse!

\- E desde quando eu faço o que me mandam Luxuriah?

Grey apareceu do nada na mesa. Tewdric levantou-se rapidamente, pegando o machado. Aquele movimento fez toda a estalagem se calar e olhar para o orc, que estava visivelmente aguardando uma oportunidade de partir aquele paladino em dois.

\- Espere Tewdric.

Quando Luxuriah falou, sua voz estava calma. Encarou Grey seriamente, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para a porta da estalagem. Para o total desespero de Kassyeh, a irmã saiu sozinha com aquele elfo estranho para a noite quente de Orgrimmar. Quando ela fez menção de se levantar para seguir a irmã, Tewdric a impediu.

\- Deixe sua irmã resolver os problemas dela. – aconselhou.

Kassyeh sentou novamente. Ele tinha razão. Esperava que Luxuriah resolvesse o que quer que fosse com Grey e voltasse ao normal. Se bem que o normal de Luxuriah já era mal humorado, mas ela piorara muito desde que voltara do Penhasco do Trovão e, se Tewdric estivesse certo, isso tinha a ver com o paladino de armadura prateada.

Eles ficaram lá fora muito tempo. Tewdric procurou distrair Kassyeh de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive as mais pervertidas. Por muitas vezes a elfa teve que tirar a mão dele de sua coxa, ou impedi-lo de colocá-la por baixo de sua saia. Quando viu que não ia conseguir bolinar sua fêmea, o orc a agarrou e a pôs no colo. Kassyeh quis protestar, mas ele então lhe deu um intenso beijo, levando todos os presentes a gritarem animados.

Por um momento, Kassyeh pensou que poderia esquecer-se da situação de Luxuriah e se divertir. Talvez até fugisse com Tewdric para o quarto quando a irmã voltasse. Tinha que aproveitar o máximo possível de tempo com ele. Nunca sabia quando ele seria convocado pelo Chefe Guerreiro. Todavia, um vulto junto as mesas lhe chamou a atenção e a fez gelar.

Uma enorme orquisa a observava. Ela tinha os espessos cabelos presos apenas por uma tiara e vestia uma armadura de malha vermelha que deixava entrever seu abdômen definido. Seus braços eram musculosos e carregavam uma maça cheia de cravos e um escudo com o símbolo da Horda. Reconheceria aquela orquisa em qualquer lugar.

Fora último caso de Tewdric antes dela. Uma das mais cobiçadas fêmeas da raça orquisa que recebera um não por causa da elfa. Ninguém precisava dizer o profundo ódio que aquela criatura lhe destinava. E por ironia, estavam na mesma guilda.

Kassyeh desviou o olhar e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Tewdric. Não iria dizer que estava sendo ameaçada somente pelo olhar da orquisa, nem que sentia vontade de correr e se esconder. Não queria parecer covarde, mas já ouvira falar do que Lyndonna podia fazer com seus adversários.

Para seu alívio, sua preocupação foi interrompida pela chegada de Luxuriah. Parecia mais calma, mas ainda ostentava um semblante contrariado. Para a surpresa de todos, se dirigiu à irmã, mas não falou com esta.

\- Tewdric. – disse olhando diretamente para o orc – Precisamos conversar. Lá fora.

O orc não pareceu surpreso como os demais da mesa. Pôs Kassyeh na esteira, lhe deu um rápido beijo no pescoço e seguiu Luxuriah.

\- O que será que ela quer? – perguntou aflita para os demais que compunham a mesa.

\- Saberemos logo. – falou Kayliel enigmático.

* * *

Tewdric seguiu Luxuriah para a noite de Orgrimmar. Apesar de ser noite, o ar da cidade ainda estava quente. Todos sabiam, todavia, que aquele calor ilusório era ocasionado pelas placas de aço e ferro que recobriam a cidade e armazenavam o calor do dia. Fora dos muros, o clima era outro. Como todo deserto, Durotar esquentava sobremaneira durante o dia e esfriava perigosamente à noite. Por isso, poucos aventureiros se arriscavam a acampar fora de uma vila.

Luxuriah percorreu poucos metros, apenas o suficiente para se afastar de qualquer olhar curioso que estivesse festejando na estalagem. Ela queria privacidade.

\- O que exatamente Grey disse a Kassyeh? – perguntou preocupada.

\- Não faço ideia. – respondeu ele sinceramente – Eu estava mais preocupado em apertar o pescoço dele quando o vi.

A caçadora não conseguiu segurar o riso.

\- Pela primeira vez agradeço sua brutalidade.

\- Deveria agradecer sempre. Isso mantém sua irmã segura. – retrucou.

Ela suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos antes de falar:

\- Eu não confio em macho de nenhuma espécie Tewdric. Nem orcs, nem elfos, nem nada. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, você parece gostar realmente da minha irmã.

\- Mais do que amo a guerra. – disse solene.

Uma das poucas coisas que Luxuriah sabia sobre os orcs era que dificilmente algo superava o amor daquela raça pelo combate. Era algo inerente naqueles seres, algo tão importante quanto o ar que respiravam, o alimento que comiam e aquela bebida forte de gosto amargo que ofereciam às visitas. E se algum deles ousava dizer que qualquer coisa era mais importante que a batalha, era porque o amor que sentia era imensurável.

\- Então vou lhe pedir algo. Quero que você me prometa. – falou misteriosa.

\- Peça.

Luxuriah respirou fundo.

\- Não deixe Grey se aproximar de minha irmã. De jeito nenhum. – e sombriamente acrescentou – Se ele insistir fique a vontade para quebrar as pernas dele.

\- Posso matá-lo? – quis saber Tewdric animado.

\- Não! – respondeu a elfa bruscamente, para depois perceber que a negativa soou muito veemente – Não. Isso seria contra os princípios da Horda. Não quero esse problema para você. Acabaria recaindo e alguma forma em minha irmã.

\- Certo. Quebrar as pernas, mas sem matar. – repetiu ele desanimado – Acho que consigo. Mas agora quero que você me responda uma coisa.

\- O quê? – perguntou ela na defensiva.

\- Qual seu rolo com aquele elfo?

Antes que Luxuriah pudesse responder, ouviram um grito agudo e desesperado em sua direção. Quando se voltou em direção à estalagem viu Saba correndo aterrorizada em sua direção.

\- Luxuriah! Tewdric! Tão atacando a Kassyeh!

* * *

Depois que Tewdric e Luxuriah saíram, Kassyeh tentou esconder a angustia. Sabia que se sua irmã precisasse de qualquer coisa, Tewdric o faria com um sorriso nos lábios. E apesar de tudo, sabia que sua irmã gostava do orc, ainda que não admitisse jamais aquilo. Então havia a possibilidade de ela pedir que o orc fizesse algo contra Grey. O que ele teria feito para despertar um ódio tão grande em sua irmã?

\- Opiel, você já ouviu falar nesse Grey? - perguntou Kassyeh.

O goblin fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Nunca. Mas tenho uns contatos por ai, posso procurar saber se ele estiver lhe incomodando.

Kassyeh lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

\- Eu agradeceria muito a informação. Ele não está me incomodando, mas acho que incomoda Luxuriah.

\- Quem não incomoda Luxuriah? - gracejou Opiel.

Todos riram.

\- Petisco de pinote saindo! - gritou Morag do balcão.

\- Ah! Vou pegar pra gente! - exclamou a maga se levantando – To morrendo de fome.

Kassyeh se dirigiu ao balcão e pediu uma travessa com bastante petisco de pinote e também um pouco de queijo. Aparentemente sua nova mascote, Littleflame, gostava tanto de queijo quanto Hotch. E apesar do estranhamento inicial, os dois já estavam se dando relativamente bem, afinal o tigrinho de Hibernia já tinha desistido de tentar devorar o cãozinho de magma.

Enquanto esperava o pedido, Kassyeh ouvia pacientemente as reclamações de Saba.

\- Minha mãe me trata como bebê Kassyeh! - reclamou a menina sentada no balcão balançando as perninhas rechonchudas – Mas não sou mais um bebê!

\- Claro que não é Saba. - disse compreensiva – Mas também não é adulta. E acredite, mesmo quando você for, sua mãe ainda achará que você é o bebê dela!

\- Como Luxuriah faz com você?

\- Isso. - respondeu rindo – Como Luxuriah faz comigo. Mas quando você for uma aventureira e sair de casa, vai ver o quanto esse cuidado faz falta.

Saba a olhou, incrédula, e então riu. Naquele momento Morag voltou com os petiscos de pinote e o queijo e entregou a elfa.

\- Aqui está Kassyeh. Bom apetite.

\- Obrigada Morag. - e se virou para sair.

Todavia, Kassyeh trombou com um corpo sólido que fez tudo que estava na bandeja cair no chão. Ela xingou mentalmente aquela pessoa até encará-la com raiva. E gelou. Era Lyndonna, a orquisa que a odiava profundamente que se pusera no seu caminho propositalmente. Agora, as duas se encaravam e um pesado silêncio se abateu na estalagem. Todos sabiam que Lyndonna proclamava aos quatro ventos a vontade de "acertar as contas" com a elfa. E parece que ela escolhera justamente o momento que nem Tewdric nem Luxuriah estavam por perto.

\- Você sujou a minha armadura. – grunhiu a orquisa com um olhar ameaçador.

Mais calma do que achara que ficaria naquela situação, Kassyeh falou brandamente:

\- Eu estava saindo do balcão. A obrigação de prestar atenção ao se aproximar era sua, e não minha.

Lyndonna deu mais um passo para frente e a encarou. Kassyeh não desviou os olhos.

\- Você deveria prestar mais atenção no caminho em que você se mete, elfa.

\- E você deve pagar a comida que fez eu derrubar.

A orquisa deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Eu devo pagar? Se for falar de pagamento, elfa, você me deve muito mais que um prato de comida.

A tensão estava reinando no ambiente. Ninguém se mexia, ninguém falava nada, apenas olhavam apreensivos para a cena.

\- Acho que devemos intervir. – murmurou Opiel para Mhuu e Kayliel.

\- Não sei, Kassyeh é tranquila, ela não vai provocar Lyndonna. - ponderou Mhuu.

\- Lyndonna ta com cara que vai arrumar confusão mesmo sem ser provocada. – concluiu Kayliel sombriamente.

Mas antes que eles pudessem intervir, algo aconteceu dentro de Kassyeh. Quem aquela orquisa pensava que era? Tewdric nunca fora dela, nunca. Ele nunca a marcara como fizera com ela. Nunca lhe dispensara a atenção que dispensava a ela. Não havia motivos para aquela guerreira achar que poderia afrontá-la daquela forma.

\- Minha memória deve andar muito ruim – começou a maga calmamente – mas não me lembro de qualquer coisa que eu precise acertar com você.

Nãos e sabe se foi o tom ou se foram as palavras que foram ditas. O certo é que a orquisa bufou de raiva e se aproximou ainda mais da elfa, que apesar de ser bem menor, manteve a postura firme e o olhar fixo na outra.

\- Não se faça de engraçadinha, elfa. Você roubou meu macho!

\- Ele nunca foi seu! – rebateu.

\- E você acha que ele é seu? – desdenhou a outra

Kassyeh se impregnou.

\- Ele é meu! – disse deixando a raiva transparecer em suas palavras.

Lyndonna caiu na risada. Parecia que tinha ouvido a coisa mais engraçada de toda a Azeroth. Ela riu tanto que ficou sem fôlego e teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar.

\- Ele não é seu elfa! Você é só um passatempo exótico que ele arrumou! Quando ele se cansar de você, ele volta para mim, e aí sim, ele terá uma fêmea que ele poderá marcar!

Foi a vez de Kassyeh cair na risada.

\- Sério? E o que você acha que é isso? - e puxou a barra do vestido.

Naquele momento ela esqueceu toda a vergonha que sentia por seu magro corpo. Não queria saber se toda guilda iria ver suas pernas ou o que quer que fosse. Precisava mostrar para aquela guerreira que o macho era da pequena maga e não dela. Queria provar que não era só um brinquedo exótico, mas que Tewdric a considerava o suficiente para marcá-la, mesmo ela não sendo de sua raça. E o fez. Mostrou o interior da coxa, onde as presas de Tewdric estava nitidamente marcadas. A pele já tinha começado a cicatrizar, mas ainda era visível a vermelhidão da pele ao redor das feridas. Mas não importava se era recente ou não. A marca estava lá. Aquilo era a prova dos sentimentos de Tewdric por ela.

Kassyeh manteve a saia levantada tempo suficiente para garantir que Lyndonna visse do que se tratava. Quando viu os olhos da orquisa se estreitarem e um rosnado começar a sair de seus lábios, Kassyeh baixou o vestido, se sentindo vitoriosa.

\- Viu? Eu sou a fêmea dele. Não você. – e se sentindo confiante do poder que a marca lhe dera, acrescentou – Você deve ter sido uma péssima companheira, afinal ele lhe deixou e procurou alguém tão diferente de você...

Foi tão rápido que ninguém teve tempo de agir. Lyndonna deu uma bofetada no rosto de Kassyeh tão forte que a elfa girou e caiu no chão, cuspindo sangue. Todos se levantaram, mas ninguém conseguiu impedir a guerreira de puxar sua maça e partir com tudo para cima da adversária que estava no chão.

Kassyeh viu apenas o vulto da arma antes dela rolar e evitar que o golpe atingisse suas costas. Pôs-se de pé imediatamente e começou a conjurar um feitiço. Antes que pudesse ser atingida, ela jogou uma seta de gelo na adversária, que ficou mais lenta e lhe deu tempo de conjurar uma armadura arcana. Mas a guerreira estava perto o suficiente para lhe atacar e o fez. A maça atingiu o peito de Kassyeh com tanta força, que sua vista escureceu por um momento. Mesmo tonta com a dor, conseguiu lançar uma rajada que congelou as pernas de Lyndonna. Então, deu alguns passos para trás, tentando recobrar o fôlego e pensando em o que fazer para acabar com aquele duelo. Sabia que não seria capaz de vencer pela força. Mas também não podia apelar, usar todo seu poder e matar a orquisa. Afinal, eram da mesma guilda. Então optou por atordoá-la o suficiente para que ela parasse de atacá-la.

O que Kassyeh esquecera era que poucos tinham um coração tão bondoso quanto o dela, e Lyndonna definitivamente não era um desses. Para a guerreira, pouco importava a guilda ou a facção. Estava enlouquecida de ciúmes. O orc que tanto desejara, que esperara durante tanto tempo que cansasse de seu brinquedo élfico para então voltar aos seus braços, tinha escolhido aquela criatura pequena e insignificante como fêmea. Como podia?! Tinha que eliminar aquele obstáculo, e iria fazer logo.

O próximo ataque de Lyndonna foi mais forte do que Kassyeh supusera. E mesmo tendo criado um orbe que atacava a guerreira e lhe dava a oportunidade de efetuar mais um ataque, os golpes que recebia eram muito mais que seu corpo podia aguentar. Afinal, qual a sua proteção? Um vestido de tecido? Um cajado? Do que isso adiantava perante a poderosa arma de ferro e magia que lhe quebravam as costelas?

Quando caiu no chão, com o sangue jorrando pela boca e a vista turva, Kassyeh achou que iria morrer ali. Pensou por um momento que seria uma grande ironia morrer numa cidade considerada segura e cercada de aliados. Luxuriah não iria gostar nada daquilo.

Ao ver que a elfa perdeu os sentidos, a orquisa sorriu. Apenas mais um. Mais um golpe e iria riscar a existência daquela criatura de sua vida. E iria reaver Tewdric.

Foi com esse pensamento que investiu para cima de Kassyeh, antes que um enorme lagarto espinhento pulasse em cima dela, mordendo seu braço, e impedindo o golpe fatal.

\- O que? – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que uma flecha cravasse em sua armadura.

\- Fique longe da minha irmã! – gritou Luxuriah armando outra flecha.

Lyndonna rugiu e partiu para cima de Luxuriah. Mesmo com o ajudante lhe mordendo e tentando chamar a atenção, a orquisa queria destruir a elfa. Outra elfa. Sempre elas! Iria fazê-las fazer jus ao nome de sua raça e sangrarem até a morte!

Mas Luxuriah não era Kassyeh. Não era uma maga pacifista com sonhos doces e meigos. Era uma verdadeira arma em forma de elfo, que se comunicava tão bem com seu animal que um parecia a extensão do outro. Agora, Lyndonna não enfrentava um inimigo, mas dois. E dois igualmente fatais.

Se antes ninguém conseguira intervir, naquele momento era impossível. As duas combatentes se aproximavam e se afastavam, levando tudo que estivessem em seu caminho. Mesas e cadeiras foram quebradas. O ajudante de Luxuriah fora lançado com tanta força para o lado que abriu um buraco na parede. Garrafas e mais garrafas eram atingidas ou pelas flechas perdidas da caçadora ou pela força dos golpes da guerreira.

Foram necessários todos os machos presentes no ambiente para tentar controlar as duas. Mas somente quando Grey reapareceu e agarrou a cintura de Luxuriah puxando-a para longe e Mhuu conseguir conter a fúria de Lyndonna é que as coisas se acalmaram. Rapidamente distanciaram as duas, enquanto Saba dava pulinhos de alegria por ter presenciado um conflito, Gryshka lamentava as perdas e Tewdric se afastava com Kassyeh nos braços, com fúria e preocupação se misturando em sua face.

* * *

Estava tudo silencioso quando Kassyeh recobrou a consciência. Lembrou-se da luta e imediatamente levou a mão às costelas, esperando sentir uma imensa dor naquele local. Mas não sentiu. Não sentiu nada. Estava muito bem. Sentou-se e vasculhou o quarto com os olhos. Tewdric estava lá, para sua alegria. Mas, quando o encarou, percebeu que ele estava chateado. Muito chateado.

\- Tewdric? – chamou timidamente.

\- Ela podia ter te matado. – murmurou o orc.

Baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

\- Eu sei. Desculpe.

Tewdric franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê? Você não fez nada de errado! Bem, exceto não matar Lyndonna, mas vindo de você isso não é nenhuma novidade.

Tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mas sem conseguir, só podia supor que desmaiara.

\- Quem me curou? – perguntou.

\- Kayliel. Mas não se preocupe. A marca ainda está aí.

Certo, Kayliel a curara. Mas houvera uma luta. Uma luta que sabia que perdera. Mas estava ali, viva e Tewdric não estava chateado com ela. Então, como as coisas tinham acabado?

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Tewdric sorriu.

\- Luxuriah.

E ele não precisou dizer mais nada.


End file.
